


Friends and Brave Enemies

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, If you like Leia don't read this fic, M/M, Republic bashing, Smuggler Ben Solo, Smuggler Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: When Poe Dameron's parents disappear, the young smuggler doesn't have another choice than asking help to one of his "colleague"





	Friends and Brave Enemies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).



> It took me so fucking long to finish this story. And it's probably hugely messy, especially at the end. But it's my gift for Idril's graduation. Congratulations to my partner in crime! I'm proud of you.

“Mom? Dad? Are you there?” crackled his voice through the com, only for a long silence to answer him. 

 

Poe sighed. He tried to contact his parents for hours, almost an entire day and there was no answer. Poe felt fear clenching around his heart. It wasn’t normal. His parents always made a point to stay reachable to Poe, even when he wasn’t with them on a job. Poe left them for two days to spend some time with Jessika on a planet far away from the New Republic’s reign and now that he reached them to know where they are, to join them back, they didn’t answer. 

 

In the whole eight years since they left everything; their lives, their home, their future after what the Republic did to them to enter the illegality and becoming smugglers, Kes and Shara never broke contact and let their son alone in the ruthless world of criminals that were their own now. It wasn’t normal and Poe, for the first time in his life, didn’t know what to do. Only now he realized how much he still wasn’t adapted to this world. Poe was supposed to be a Republic pilot, not a smuggler. Deep into his heart, he knew that. But he made a choice, the choice to follow his parents and he didn’t regret it for a single second. Living with his parents, working with them, Poe loved it. But yet, to see his parents, to see the rightful Pathfinder and the heroic Pilot they were reduced to be now criminals broke his heart. None of them would have thought that their lives will become that. And yet, after what the Republic did to them, none of them could still be in obedience to it. 

 

Poe took a deep breath. His parents could be anywhere in the galaxy. It was a too large space for him to probe alone. If he would have been his usual friendly self with other smugglers, maybe he would have been able to ask for help. Unfortunately, the Damerons never managed to truly trust their colleagues, too used to see them as criminals. And unfortunately, never the other smugglers have been able to see beyond the past of Kes and Shara at the service of the New Republic. To say that Poe was now alone wasn’t an euphemism. He couldn’t asked help to them. He could ask help to nobody. If smugglers saw him alone, they wouldn’t hesitate to take advantage of him, to get a little revenge on the New Republic via Poe, the son of two heroes from the last war. Two heroes who have been recognized for their services when most of the smugglers have been left out even if they helped to do a lot of damages to the Empire. Poe could understand their bitterness. 

 

Without his parents, Poe was in danger. They survived into this world until now thanks to the weird protection of another smuggler who, even if he looked like he hated his parents, at least didn’t want for them to be murdered. Maybe Poe could push his luck and asked him some help. It was a risk since the Damerons and this man’s crew were in conflict almost all the time but Poe was desperate and ready to everything to find back his parents. 

 

With a new resoluteness, Poe entered the coordinates of Tatooine, where all the smugglers established their HQ and where Poe was very unwelcome. Though, it was there he would find the man he needed. 

 

* * *

 

Poe climbed to the cave which was Jabba’s the Hutt’s kingdom during the last war. After the victory and the death of the Hutt, smugglers decided to take advantage of the place to make it their HQ, where they could meet in safety and trade jobs or wares. Poe got there only few times, when their crew was in really need of a job to survive and every time, Poe feared to not leave it still alive. Today wasn’t different and without his parents, he knew that he would be denied the access of the cave. He needed to find another way to enter in it and to approach the smuggler without being seen. 

 

That was when he heard them. A small group of twenty silhouettes, wrapped in red robes, an hood hiding their faces. Poe knew them. It was the group of prostitutes that smugglers loved to take good times with. Most of them were women of different species, with only two or three men in the group. Poe never saw their faces before. Most of them were people who lost everything in the last war, physically wounded so much that they were asked to keep their faces hidden, only their bodies mattering to their customers. Smugglers weren’t paying attention to them. It was perfect. 

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, Poe was hiding among them, wrapped himself in red robe, the hood hiding his face. One of the young man accepted to give him his clothes in exchange for the last credits of Poe. 

 

When Poe entered into the cave, the cold air against his naked chest made him shivering. The whole group of prostitutes split up to join usual customers and Poe was left alone, almost naked in a room full of enemies. Poe shrank to make him unnoticed, something particularly difficult with the bright red robe wrapped around him and his body half-naked surrounded by a bunch of horny smugglers. The young man slid into the shadow of a corner, letting his eyes strolling on the people filling the room, trying to spot the man he was looking for. 

 

Poe began to lose patience when he saw nowhere the familiar silver head of Han Solo. He couldn’t allow himself to stay here too long. Soon, someone will ask for his services due to his disguise and his true identity will be relieved. At best, Poe has an hour front of him. But he wasn’t a fool to consider himself lucky. Especially in a place like that. 

 

Poe was ready to find a way to leave the cave, unnoticed, when he heard a familiar voice. After few seconds trying to spot from where it came, he finally spotted who he was looking for. Or pretty close too. Few tables farther, a young man was laughing while reaping his gains to the current sabbac game he was playing. Poe could see the other smugglers groaning and wanting to teach him a lesson but this young man was pretty untouchable and he knew it. 

 

With his tall height, his muscular body and strong chest, he was particularly able to take care of himself. But what made him so special, so hated and feared at the same time was from where he came. The hair were black and the intense eyes were deep brown but this strong nose and this legendary smirk couldn’t be confused with someone else. He inherited them from his father. 

 

In the middle of the most ruthless criminals in the whole galaxy, Kylo Solo was shining like a bright star, attracting everybody’s eyes and charming half of the audience with a roguish charisma as devastating as his father’s, the other half desperately trying to tone down their desire of murder. The young man didn’t care about them, offering to them a cocky smile and relishing at how much they hated him. Observing him further, Poe wondered why the Solo boy was able to act friendly -even if it was fake- to these awful people but not to him. 

 

Since he entered in the smuggling world, Poe met Kylo Solo a lot of time. The Solo crew was kinda a legend in this world and Poe learnt quickly that Kylo Solo was becoming as legendary as his father, principally to be even more reckless than was Han Solo. Poe didn’t want to make of him an enemy. But he didn’t really had to say something in it. From the first moment they met, Kylo Solo decided he wasn’t liking Poe and made him understand it. Poe had to admit that he reacted badly to this strong reaction, him being so used to be loved instantly by almost anybody he met. Poe followed Kylo’s animosity and now, both were barely able to talk to each other without throwing shade to each other. 

 

Seeing Kylo being so vibrant with life, his face so relaxed in smiles and playful looks made Poe’s heart aching. He knew he reacted badly and he knew that he would have loved to be friend with Kylo, having an ally in this world, someone to offer him guidance and companionship, witnessing from time to time how charming the man could be. But everytime he was opening his mouth, Poe couldn’t help himself to bite back when Kylo was attacking him. Even sometimes being the one beginning the hostilities. Poe always blamed himself to not be more mature after his encounters with the Solo crew. But Kylo had the particular talent to poke the relentless fire deep down into Poe. The fire which wanted to be unleashed since they left their old life. 

 

Poe tried to look again around for Han Solo or the third member of their crew, the big Wookie that almost everybody here feared, except for Kylo. Unfortunately, only Kylo was here and Poe knew that he had to confront Kylo if he wanted his help. He only hoped that Kylo would agree and not revealed Poe’s identity to everybody there. The man was unpredictable and without his father to play his consciousness, Poe feared his reaction. He rather like to think that Kylo was someone good, even if he made like it wasn’t true. 

 

Poe was still trying to find a way to approach Kylo or at least, to attract him towards him when he spotted a silhouette wrapped in red walking towards Kylo’s table. Poe understood that his window of action was ready to close and he walked into action. Poe assured that his face was well-hidden before walking towards Kylo’s table, straightening his back so his chest was well-exposed to everybody’s eyes. With a swaying walk, Poe dragged himself closer to the game table. He could feel the eyes of everybody around the table on him, especially on his hips and when he spotted Kylo’s burning eyes on his body, he felt himself blushing, not used to inspire this kind of feeling from Kylo. 

 

When another smuggler around the table gripped his arse, Poe took a deep breath to not react by punching him. Instead, he focused on Kylo, his target who was watching him still with intensity but with a spark of curiosity in his deep brown eyes, like he could recognized Poe. Poe’s chest was going up and down quickly, the stress to be discovered, but also something else, something more primal. Poe stopped front of Kylo and for the first time, he was the tallest of them. Kylo looked up at him, his face looking young without this perpetual frown on it when he was looking at Poe. 

 

Poe threw his cape behind him, exposing even more his naked chest and he saw Kylo’s lips parting in an hitching breath and Poe felt his stomach rumbling with an unexpected pleasure. In a smooth move, Poe straddled Kylo’s lap and after few seconds of surprise, the other man put his hands on Poe’s waist, his big hands burning against Poe’s naked skin. Some smugglers insulted him, shouting to him to go away since they had a game on but Poe didn’t listen to them because Kylo lifted his hips, burying his crotch into Poe’s and the young man bit down a moan. He could see a smirk appearing onto Kylo’s full lips and in the safety of his anonymity, he did what he always wanted to do since the first time he met Kylo. 

 

Poe crushed his mouth against Kylo’s and the other man didn’t wait to slid his tongue between Poe’s lips, claiming his mouth like it always had been his. Poe cradled his hands into Kylo’s shining hair and a moan left Kylo’s throat to die into Poe’s mouth. Poe couldn’t hold back his own when he felt Kylo’s hands pressing his arse and stucking Poe’s body to his own. Poe, for a minute, lost his focus and began to grind against Kylo’s strong body, feeling the pressure on his cock increasing. 

 

Soon, their lips parted and Poe was out of breath, his nose brushing against Kylo’s face and the young man looking at him with greed. Poe swallowed hard, wondering when he would be able to kiss Kylo again. With the hood falling at each side of his face, a small bubble of intimacy was created between Kylo and him and Poe felt glad for that. 

 

“What do you want?” whispered Kylo, his lips brushing against Poe’s mouth. “Dameron!” breathed out Kylo before kissing again Poe, this time more languorously, taking his time to explore Poe’s mouth and the young man lost again himself into these unexpected sensations. 

“How do you know it’s me?” asked Poe, his eyes looking up to Kylo’s deep brown eyes and he saw a spark of mischief appearing into them. Weirdly, it comforted him. 

“You know you could be killed here?” grumbled Kylo against Poe’s mouth and instinctively, Poe’s thumbs caressed Kylo’s skin under his ears. In automatic answer, Kylo’s thumbs were stroking Poe’s small back and everything of this had an strange taste of domesticity.

“I know.” mumbled Poe against Kylo’s lips. “But I really need your help.” he added and he felt Kylo’s caresses on his body stopping. 

 

One of the rules of the smugglers, always implicit but that everybody in this business was supposed to know, was to never ask for help. You couldn’t trust anybody and you couldn’t be trusted. Smugglers were a community but a community really eager to betray you if your fall meant a way to gain from it. The only time the smugglers community really acted like one was during the last war, when the Empire decided to erase them to steal their ships, so much needed in their conflict against the Rebellion after this one blew up most of their fleet. Only there, the smugglers decided to unify and to give an hand to the Rebellion. They trusted the Rebellion for once and after the war, the New Republic still treated them as criminals. So now, the trust rule was even more current than before. 

 

Hearing that, Kylo suddenly became serious and he threw a look above Poe’s shoulders, to gauge the reactions of the other smugglers around the table. His grip around Poe’s waist grew stronger and Poe instinctively cuddle against him, trying to relax and to let the control of the situation to Kylo, even if it was against his own principles. 

 

“Alright, gentlemen!” smirked Kylo and Poe rolled up his eyes, unable to understand how Kylo was able to being ironic in a such dangerous situation, now for both of them. “I think this beauty needs me.” he added with a wink. 

“You’re weird Solo!” grumbled a smuggler at his side and Poe felt Kylo growing stiff against him, the anger making his body shivering. Instinctively, Poe’s fingers scratched against Kylo’s skull and he felt the young man relaxing against him. 

“Fuck off!” groaned Kylo before lifting up Poe off his lap and sliding a possessive arm around his waist. Then, he bent on the table to grab his credits. 

 

With a pressure into Poe’s flank, Kylo gave the signal of their departure and Poe followed his lead, letting Kylo burying his nose into Poe’s neck to not attract suspicions to the pair of them. They walked across the room like that, nobody caring about them. Poe, for the first time since he entered in the cave, could feel his heart finding back a normal pace. Kylo guided them towards a dark alcove, where smugglers had the habit to bring prostitutes to have a travesty of intimacy. 

 

The space was tight and with someone of the size of Kylo, Poe was stuck between the room and the strong body of his unexpected ally. Kylo put himself front of Poe so the young man couldn’t be seen by someone other than Kylo. 

 

“What happens?” asked Kylo once he was sure that nobody was close to them. 

“My parents disappeared.” answered Poe, feeling the fear due to the absence of his parents coming back. 

“When?” asked Kylo, the frown on his face back.

“What? No remark saying that I’m an useless smuggler if I’m not able to keep my parents in touch?” asked Poe, feeling surprised.

“Do you want my help or not?” growled Kylo, becoming impatient and Poe felt ashamed to have been so childish when Kylo did nothing else than listen to his request. 

“Sorry.” mumbled Poe, looking down. 

 

A tender hand slid under his chin to raise up Poe’s face and the young man could see Kylo with the most gentle eyes Poe never seen. Kindly, the young smuggler took off Poe’s hood and the young man blushed, having forgotten for too long how it felt to share a human touch with someone else than his parents or Jessika. 

 

“When?” asked again Kylo, his voice softer than usually when he was talking to Poe and the young man felt grateful for this. 

“I don’t really know. I was joining a friend for a day and when I came back, I had no response.” explained Poe, feeling tears coming up to his eyes and his breath becoming more erratic in his chest. 

“Alright.” answered Kylo while taking Poe’s elbows in his hands, his thumbs brushing against Poe’s naked biceps, offering a soothing pace so Poe could copy the pace and calm down. 

“I know we’re not really friends and I wouldn’t ask for your help if I had another solution but…” began to ramble Poe but Kylo cut him off.

“I will help you.” said the young smuggler and Poe looked at him, his features betraying his surprise. 

“Really?” asked Poe and Kylo pushed against him, sticking him to the wall in his back. 

“Really.” whispered Kylo, his nose brushing against Poe’s and the young man lost his eyes into the deep brown eyes front of him. “But before-” added Kylo before taking again Poe’s mouth in a deep kiss, his body pressing with his all strength against Poe, trapping him in the small space and unable to escape. 

 

Poe didn’t even try to, to be honest. He was too busy with enjoying the kiss and their hot embrace. Something awakened between them and it looked like none of them wanted to stop it, even if they had more pressing problems for the moment. When Kylo slid a leg between Poe’s, his strong thigh pressing against Poe’s awakening cock, the young man lost all control and gave up to his greed, letting the other man grinding against him, their both cocks rubbing against each other until they both climaxed, Poe muffling his scream of pleasure into Kylo’s hand on his mouth while the other man bit down Poe’s naked shoulder, leaving a mark there which will remind for days to Poe what happened between, the unexpected twist that took their encounter. 

 

“What...what was it for?” asked Poe, frozen, his mind running fast to try to understand what happened between them and what it will imply for their rocky relationship. 

 

He could only observe Kylo licking suavely where he broke Poe’s skin, lapping careful the few drops of blood there. Poe was mesmerized by the sensual dance of Kylo’s tongue on his skin and he felt his exhausted cock still aching for him. 

 

“I couldn’t let people outside believe that you left me unsatisfied.” whispered the young smuggler with a smirk and a wink before putting back the hood on Poe’s face, unaware of what his words made born into Poe. 

 

Kylo grabbed Poe’s hand before leading them towards an exit than only the regulars could know. And while they were walking towards Kylo’s ship, Poe finally identified what he felt since they left the alcove. And it hurt him deeper than expected. 

 

* * *

 

Few hours later, Kylo was piloting his personal ship and Poe joined him in the cockpit after he found an old shirt in all the garbage Kylo was keeping aboard. Of course, the white shirt was too big and Poe was pretty sure to look ridiculous. Poe took the seat next to Kylo when he spotted the other man’s amused smile.

 

“What?” asked Poe, still bothered by Kylo’s words earlier in the cave. 

“Nothing.” chuckled Kylo after he threw an amused but still envious look on Poe’s chest. 

 

Poe felt slightly better. Even if their earlier encounter meant nothing to Kylo, at least Poe knew that he was sincere in his attraction for him. At least he was honest about that. Poe shook his head. He should focus on his parents’ disappearance and not on the rocketing and troubling feelings that Kylo created in him. It wasn’t worth it. It would only break his heart and Poe wasn’t enough pathetic to have his heart broken thanks to a smuggler. 

 

“Where are we going?” asked Poe, wanting to break the uncomfortable silence, at least on his behalf. 

 

Kylo threw him a mysterious look before stopping the hyperdrive and Poe saw a planet, bright white spreading under his eyes. When he saw some AT-AT shell, Poe understood where they were. 

 

“Hoth?” asked Poe, surprised. 

 

This planet never had any real interest for anybody outside the native species and since the Rebellion abandoned their base here, the planet was practically desert. Poe never got there but his father took part in the Hoth battle so he was pretty familiar with it, thanks to all the bedtime stories his parents told him when he was a little boy, dreaming of heroism and glory. 

 

“What are we doing here?” asked Poe, turning towards Kylo who was alreading landing the ship in the snow. 

“You will see.” said Kylo, turning off the engines before standing up, Poe following him towards the exit. “Take this!” grumbled Kylo before pushing a blue parka into Poe’s arms.

 

The young smuggler was putting his own parka so Poe copied him quickly, huffing in frustration when, of course, the jacket was too big for him.

 

“All of your crew has to be so giant?” asked Poe and he saw a smirk appearing on his companion’s lips. 

“We don’t have all the luxury to be tiny people.” replied Kylo with a huge grin and Poe hesitated between slapping him to make it disappear or kissing the hell out of him to reach the same goal. He didn’t really had the time to choose when Kylo opened the door of the ship and stepped outside, his dark hair contrasting against the white snow surrounding them. 

 

What impressed Poe the most was the silence. It wasn’t like the silence you heard when you were in space. There was always the noise of the engines to remind you where you were. On Hoth, when the wind wasn’t blowing, you could only heard yourself; your steps crunching in the snow, your breath slightly erratic because walking in snow was difficult. Poe decided that he loved this. Far away from everything; the uproar of the smugglers places, the fuss from the Republic cities. It was a nice change, reminding to Poe his old life on Yavin 4. 

 

“Follow me and stay quiet.” whispered Kylo. “This planet isn’t as desert as you think.” he added and Poe still didn’t understand how the young man felt like he could read Poe’s thoughts. 

 

Poe nodded and began to walk behind Kylo, trying to tone down his insecurities to be at the mercy of someone else. At the mercy of someone else. That was one of the many things which changed into Poe’s life after they decided to become smugglers. Considering everybody else as an enemy. It was so unusual for Poe and the young man doubted that he would be used to it one day. It wasn’t like he was hating to be a smuggler. Seriously, he loved to be able to explore the whole galaxy, to meet new people and to discover new cultures. But at the back of his mind, there was always this feeling of _ what if.  _ What if he would have been able to be a Republic Pilot like he dreamt to be all his life? His parents left him the choice and Poe didn’t regret to have follow them. He doubted he would have been able to have an undying loyalty to the Republic after what they did. And to live a life without his parents wasn’t even an option. So no, Poe didn’t regret his choice. But sometimes, he would love to be so sure of his new life like Kylo could be. 

 

Kylo was a smuggler, always has been. And Poe supposed he never thought about another life for him. Poe heard the tales of Han Solo on a job with a little baby wrapped in a shawl around his chest, a protective hand on his head, the other one on his blaster. Poe never doubt of the veracity of these stories. Though, he heard also that Kylo, as a baby or as a little boy, never had been on the most dangerous of the jobs with his father and Poe always wondered where he was during this time. With his mother? Poe wondered if Kylo had another family outside his crew, someone waiting for him to come home, safe. He couldn’t imagine the childhood that lived Kylo. It was probably one of the reasons which made them so different, so unable to become friends. 

 

Poe got interrupted in his thoughts when Kylo stopped front of a snow dune. The young smuggler began to climb it and Poe was ready to ask him what he was doing when Kylo opened a trapdoor at the top of it. Kylo looked at him with a satisfied smile before tending his hand towards him. 

 

“Come on! We will be safer down there!” said Kylo while pulling up Poe to his side. 

“What is it?” asked Poe, looking inside the hole but it was too dark to distinguish something. 

“You have to promise me to never talk about what you will see to someone else.” answered Kylo, throwing a stern look to Poe and the young man understood that it was a condition to have Kylo’s help. 

“I promise you.” answered Poe and Kylo nodded, obviously relieved. It was strange to see him, usually so confident, being nervous. Poe wondered if there was something that Kylo wasn’t saying to him. 

 

The young smuggler jumped inside the hole and Poe listened anxiously for a sign of life, hoping that the young man didn’t crash himself against the floor. Suddenly, Kylo appeared few meters below, his face being lit by a torch neon, the blue light revealing Kylo’s cocky smile. Kylo put the tube between his teeth before making sign to Poe to join him. The young man took a deep breath before jumping inside the hole at his turn. 

 

Poe opened his eyes when he didn’t feel the floor under his feet. Kylo was few inches from his own face and both lost their look into the other one’s eyes. Poe could feel Kylo’s hands on his waist, his own were on Kylo’s shoulders. 

 

“Thank you!” whispered Poe. 

“You owe me one.” answered Kylo, the torch falling to their feet, but there wasn’t his usual cocky tone in his voice. Poe saw him licking his lips and the young man had to fight the urge he felt in his stomach to kiss him again. 

“I do.” replied Poe, honest. He wanted Kylo to understand how grateful Poe was for his help. 

 

Kylo put him back on the floor before picking back the torch. Poe stayed close to him and after few seconds, he felt Kylo taking his hand again. The young smuggler lead them deeper into the dark corridor and Poe felt colder than he has been at the surface, his body shivering even with the warm parka around him. After few minutes in silence, Kylo gave him the torch and let go Poe’s hand. 

 

Poe stayed for few seconds alone, lost in a dark corridor with Kylo nowhere to be found. Poe tried to calm down. There was no reason to distrust suddenly Kylo. The man accepted to help him and Poe had to trust him. He couldn’t believe that the weird sense of the chivalry of Han Solo haven’t been passed to his son. 

 

Poe had to close his eyes when suddenly an harsh light was appearing above him and after few seconds of adjustment, he was able to see again. What was deployed front of his eyes was unexpected. Poe knew one thing from all these years in the smuggler world. Smugglers never kept any valuable wares too long so nobody could steal it to them. So that the Solo crew had a whole storehouse for their business was a real surprise for Poe. 

 

There were speeders, boxes full of weapons and even a smaller ship in the corner. But what took the most space into the warehouse was the Millenium Falcon. Poe couldn’t hold back a smile. This ship was legendary. Poe always dreamt to go aboard but since they shared a rocky connection with Han Solo, he knew it would never happened. 

 

“Where are we?” asked Poe, looking in awe to the Falcon when Kylo was crawling under the ship.

“That was the Rebellion base during the last war. They abandoned it after the Hoth Battle. My father remembered where it was situated and we needed a place for all our stuff so here we are.” said Kylo while he was opening the ship door. 

 

He crawled backwards to Poe before climbing into the ship, Poe following him with some nervousness to finally be there. 

 

“Your father was there during the Hoth Battle?” asked Poe, surprised. He never knew that Han Solo fought in the last war. “My father was there too.” said Poe when Kylo didn’t answer to him, still walking through the ship, obviously looking for something. 

“I know.” growled Kylo, obviously not liking this conversation. 

“Wait!” exclaimed Poe, grabbing Kylo’s arm so he would stop to ignore him. “Our fathers knew each other?” asked Poe and the look Kylo gave him was enough for him to know. “They never told me.” mumbled Poe, feeling obviously betrayed. 

 

He let go Kylo’s arm before taking a seat on the bench behind him. He couldn’t understand why his parents, why his father never told him. He was always so happy to tell to Poe about the last war. How he met Shara, how they fall in love, how Shara became the best pilot in the whole galaxy. His parents never hid something to him. And yet, they didn’t tell Poe that they knew Han Solo. They let Poe thought that Han hated them without reason when obviously there was already an history between them. Poe couldn’t believe it. 

 

“I didn’t know.” mumbled Poe when he felt Kylo taking a seat at his side. “I thought your father was hating us for no reason.” whispered Poe, looking up shyly to Kylo.

“My father has a lot of flaws but being hateful isn’t one of them.” answered Kylo, a frown on his face and Poe couldn’t blame it for the cold eyes he had on him. 

“Do you know why he hate us?” asked Poe and Kylo nodded. “Why?” asked Poe.

“That’s not my story to tell.” answered Kylo before standing up. 

“But your father told you.” said Poe, looking up to Kylo.

“He did.” nodded Kylo. “He is my family.” 

“I’m their too.” grumbled Poe, bitter. 

“Listen!” sighed Kylo. “We will find your parents and you could ask them. Deal?” asked Kylo, tending his hand towards Poe. 

 

Poe looked up. There was no judgment into Kylo’s deep brown eyes, no resentment. There was something else. Poe took few seconds to understand that it was compassion. Poe smiled softly, loving to see the gentle side of the other man. He took the hand of Kylo and let him pulling him up on his feet. 

 

“Deal.” said Poe and Kylo smiled softly. “What were you looking for before my ridiculous break down?” asked Poe, offering a depreciative smile. 

“My father.” answered Kylo and Poe finally spotted the worry in his bright eyes. 

“Where is he?” asked Poe, coming closer to Kylo, his hand instinctively caressing Kylo’s arm. 

“I don’t know.” whispered Kylo and Poe took his hand in his, pressing it between his fingers to show his support.

 

They were now both in the same situation and Poe began to understand why Kylo accepted to help him. 

 

“We will find them.” whispered Poe. “Alright?” Kylo nodded. “Listen now! You know this world better than me. Is there anybody who could help us to find your father or my parents?” asked Poe.

“Yeah.” breathed out Kylo after few seconds. “I know someone.” 

“Amazing.” laughed Poe, the relief finally taking over him and he threw his arms around Kylo’s arms, feeling the other man freezing against him before awkwardly returning his hug. 

 

Poe was probably too greedy but feeling Kylo’s body against his comforted him and he lingged into his embrace until he felt the other man shifting against him. Poe understood that he was making Kylo uncomfortable and he let him go, wondering why the smuggler didn’t had any problem with their contact when it was earlier in the alcove. 

 

“Where are we going now?” asked Poe, while Kylo was avoiding his eyes, his cheeks arboring a cute shade of red. 

“Nowhere.” mumbled Kylo and Poe frowned.

“What?” replied Poe, feeling frustrated that Kylo was unable to tell him more, always speaking in mysterious ways. 

“It’s already late and the day has been exhausting.” said Kylo. “We will leave tomorrow morning.” he added before letting Poe alone in the middle of the Falcon, the young smuggler disappearing into the cockpit. 

 

Poe was left alone, his mind confused with what he learned about his parents, his heart in the middle of the storm due to Kylo. The young man felt exhausted. He wanted to sleep and to forget this day. Poe decided to leave Kylo, the young smuggler wanting obviously none of Poe’s company. After few minutes to explore the Falcon, Poe found a bedroom and he decided to lay on the bed, wrapping himself in the blanket, a familiar scent drifting him to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

Poe was awaken by loud noises in the ship the next morning and when he went out of the bed, his steps lead him towards the cockpit. Kylo was pulling up some boxes aboard and he didn’t yet see Poe, the young man staying hidden in one of the corridors of the Falcon. Poe knew he should feel anxious about his parents and he was. But his body couldn’t not react to seeing a sweating Kylo, arms naked displaying his full strength in action. Poe felt his cock twitching at this sight and the young man tried to list in his mind every time that Kylo made him frustrated in the last years. It barely worked. 

 

He got out of his thoughts when he heard Kylo groaning and when he looked at him, Poe could see the young man struggling against one of the boxes and Poe decided to reveal himself to go help him. Both of them managed to hoist the box aboard. 

 

“Thank you!” breathed out Kylo before smiling to Poe.

“You’re welcome.” answered Poe, a little bit dazed by Kylo’s beautiful face, looking so different when he was truly smiling. 

“We’re leaving in ten minutes.” said Kylo, wiping off the sweat from his face. 

“You seem in a better mood than yesterday.” smiled Poe and Kylo bit down his lips, his eyes sparking with something close to happiness. 

 

Kylo took a sip of water, trying to find back his breath before making a sign for Poe to follow him. When they entered into the cockpit, Kylo sat in the pilot’s seat but Poe stopped at the entry of the room, feeling a little bit intimidated. 

 

“You can come in.” chuckled Kylo from his seat and Poe blushed, slightly embarrassed to have been caught being shy. 

 

Poe nodded before joining Kylo, taking the co-pilot seat. 

 

“My father left me a message.” said Kylo, pushing a button and Poe saw Han Solo and his Wookie sidekick appearing in a soft blue light. Poe could recognized the sparking blue eyes of the old man, even with the poor quality of the hologram. There was the familiar softness in his eyes, the one he reserved only for his son. 

 

_ “Hey my little bandit” _ said Han and Poe looked at Kylo, surprised by the nickname. He could see his companion blushing but there was a soft smile on his lips, his face looking so young.  _ “You will be furious but we accepted a job. I know you told us to not go without you but believe me Kiddo, we will be fine. That’s an easy job.” _

 

Poe looked again at Kylo and could see his frown, his arms crossed on his chest, obviously not pleased with his old man. The young man grumbled something between his gritted teeth but Poe couldn’t heard what he said. Though, to see Kylo Solo feeling as much frustrated with Han Solo as the other smugglers, Poe had to admit it was funny. 

 

_ “We will meet you at the usual place once the job will be done.” _ said Han and Poe felt relieved. They finally knew where Han Solo was. It was now just a matter of time before they would meet him and he would help them to find Poe’s parents. Poe, for the first time in two days felt like everything would be fine again.  _ “Then, I will take you flying among the clouds! I promise you.” _ said softly Han, his eyes full of love and Poe felt like an intruder in this moment. 

 

“That’s a promise.” whispered back tenderly Kylo, his own eyes stuck to his father’s face. 

 

Poe said nothing, letting to Kylo this intimate moment being their, between a father and a son. 

 

_ “See you Kiddo!” _ laughed Han, his face freezing and it took almost a minute for Kylo to tear his eyes off from him. 

“I know where he is.” whispered softly Kylo, smiling weakly, like a wave of relief was crashing finally on him and Poe felt a little bit envious of him. But it was the first step. First, Kylo. Then, him. Poe had hope clenching around his heart again. 

 

Soon, Kylo would be reunited with his family. Soon, Poe would be reunited with his family. 

 

* * *

 

When they entered into Maz’s castle, everybody’s eyes were on them and all conversations stopped. Instinctively, Poe and Kylo came closer to the other one; Poe feeling insecure to have everybody’s attention on him, Kylo suspicious of everybody. It wasn’t because Maz has rules that everybody was following them. They were as much in danger there as they were at the Smugglers’ cave on Tatooine. Especially when everybody wondered why suddenly, the both kids of the Solo and Dameron’s crews, known to not be able to stand each other, were stepping side by side into Maz’s kingdom. 

 

Poe’s hand brushed against the blaster strapped on his thigh that Kylo gave him before leaving the Falcon. He felt comforted by its presence, its weight against his flesh. Kylo was looking around the room, trying to spot either his father’s silver head or easier, the big Wookie who was their shadow. Poe looked up to see Kylo frowning and Poe knew that things got suddenly complicated. 

 

Both men got suddenly their hands grabbed and soon, they were dragged through the room but the host of the castle. Poe saw four men, one pair at each of their sides following them and the young man felt a little bit dumb to never have spotted before that Maz had bodyguards to keep the calm in her institution. Once they were in the corner of the room, in a private booth, Maz closed the door on them before taking a seat front of them. 

 

“I was waiting for you, boy!” said Maz and Poe never heard her sounding so exhausted before. “I’m glad you’re here too.” she added, throwing a look to Poe and both men frowned to this statement, feeling that it was a bad omen. “Take a seat!” 

 

Kylo obeyed first, being clearly familiar with Maz, more than Poe and knowing that it was better to not contradict the woman. 

 

“Dad isn’t there right?” sighed Kylo and when Maz shook her head, he looked down. 

“Do you know where my parents are?” asked Poe, because he couldn’t wait anymore to find them back. 

“I know.” said Maz and Poe got terrified when he saw the pity filling her big eyes. 

 

His mind instantly imagined the worst. What if his parents were dead? Alone, without Poe to protect them? Without Poe to hold their hands? Without Poe to bury them and offering them a rest to peace? And Poe? What would become of him? He could barely imagine himself staying a smuggler, being too much in danger alone. And he couldn’t imagine going back to the New Republic. What would he do? 

 

Poe realized that his breath was stuck into his throat and he was unable to breath when the blurry face of Kylo appeared front of him and his muffled voice asked to Poe to calm down. The young smuggler took Poe’s wrists in his hands and his fingers pressed against Poe’s pulse. Only there Poe was able to have the control back on his body. It took him few minutes to relax, to find back his breath and to stop his mind screaming the worst scenario to him. 

 

“We’re fine?” asked Kylo, in a whisper.

“We’re fine.” nodded Poe before looking at Maz. 

 

The old woman was looking at them with pity in her eyes, something Poe never saw before. Maz could be cold, amused, caring like when she was looking at Kylo, probably knowing the boy since he was toddler. But never Poe heard of her having pity. The young man felt his stomach shrinking with worry and he knew that his companion also spotted that something wrong with Maz since his right hand didn’t leave around Poe’s left wrist, like he needed as much the contact as Poe did. 

 

“What happens Maz?” asked Kylo, his voice shaking. 

 

The old woman sighed before pushing a button on the holoprojector at the center of the table. Appeared so four faces and both men held back their breaths, each of them seeing the two people they loved the most in the world in this cold blue light. Their names appeared under but what felt like a knife stabbing their spine was the sentence joining it:  _ Famous smugglers and traitors to the New Republic being caught!  _

 

Poe felt the tears burning his eyes and he slid his hand into Kylo’s big one, the young man pressing Poe’s fingers between his. Except for this hand, Poe was blind, oblivious to anything else except for the faces of his father and his mother. Poe should feel happy to know there were alive. But he couldn’t. Eight years ago, they left their life, the New Republic because Shara was in danger there. And now, she was back there and Poe didn’t want to imagine what they could do to her. 

 

“How?” struggled Poe to say.

“Your parents got a tip for a promising job. Han did too.” sighed Maz, looking worried to Kylo. “I don’t know what happened. If it was a coincidence or if it was a trap but they got caught.” she added while Chancellor Leia Organa appeared on the holoscreen, obviously making a speech about the catch of the smugglers but Poe couldn’t even try to follow what she was saying. “They transmitted this on the HoloNet yesterday. Wanting for the Smugglers to know they weren’t safe anywhere.” she added, bitter and Poe never heard blaming the New Republic before. But the woman was also known to be very protective of the outcasts. That was why so many of them loved to come here. 

 

Poe could feel Kylo’s hand shaking into his and he expected to see him as much desperate as he was. But when he looked up, the rage was distorting Kylo’s face and there was like a fire into his eyes, which never left the shape of Chancellor Organa in the holoprojector. Poe felt Kylo crushing his fingers into his hand. It hurt. Poe tried to talk to him, to calm him down like Kylo did it with him few minutes ago. But the young smuggler was deaf, breathing heavily and Poe, for the first time since he knew him, really got scared of Kylo. 

 

“Kylo!” called Maz, trying to make him reacting to their presence but he gave no sign to hear them. “I’m sorr-”

 

Kylo stood up abruptly, letting go Poe’s hand to grab the holoprojector and throwing it to the floor. The picture of Chancellor Organa shook a little bit but was still there. Kylo grabbed his own chair before smashing the holoprojector in a thousand of a little pieces with it, not stopping until the picture died. When he was done, Kylo was like frozen, his eyes still glued to to the holoprojector, his shoulders shaking, Poe couldn’t say if it was from relief or still from anger. Maybe a mix of both. Outside, all the noises in the hall stopped. 

 

In the following second, Kylo opened the door and walked across the room, people stepping aside from his path. Poe looked at him disappearing through the doors, leaving him alone with Maz. 

 

“Go with him!” said Maz and Poe looked down at her. 

“I’m not sure he needs me for the moment.” answered Poe, his left hand tingling with the everlasting feeling of Kylo’s hand in it. 

“He will not do harm to you.” replied Maz. “This boy is angry but the only one he is dangerous for is himself.”

“I’m not afraid for me.” gasped Poe, offended. He saw a spark appearing in Maz’s big eyes but he couldn’t tell what it was. 

“I don’t want him to do something stupid.” she said, with a small smile on her lips.

“Like what?” asked Poe. Kylo was a lot of things but stupid wasn’t one of them.

“He is impulsive. Like his father.” answered Maz, a soft smile spreading her lips. “Han would never forgive me if something happens to his boy.” she added, her eyes filling with sadness. 

 

Poe understood that Maz was as much worried as them but ready to let them doing what they decided to be the best to help their parents. The young man felt amazed at the loyalty Han Solo was able to inspire to people around him, something so unusual for a smuggler. Poe wondered again what happened between his parents and Han, what happened for the hearty man to hate the Damerons. The young man shook his head. It wasn’t the time to think about that. For the moment, he needed Kylo and for that, he needed to help him first. The young man knelt front of Maz.

 

“I will do my best to help him.” whispered Poe. 

“I know.” smiled softly Maz before taking Poe’s face in her small hands. “You’re a Dameron. You have the heart of your mother.” she added and Poe felt his eyes filling with tears, trying to remember the last time that someone talked positively about her mother. “I trust you.”

 

Poe nodded before standing up again and leaving Maz to follow Kylo’s path towards the exit. 

 

* * *

 

Kylo was perambulating at the edge of the woods surrounding Maz’s castle. Poe could see that he was still shaking with rage, struggling to contain all the mixed feelings he felt inside. The young man was mumbling something but Poe couldn’t heard what he was saying. Poe walked discreetly towards him, not knowing how to talk to him, not used to have conversations other than some bickering with Kylo. Even if they grew closer during the last two days, Poe felt like he was barely knowing Kylo. Like he didn’t have the right to say what to do to Kylo. But yet, Poe felt like Kylo and he weren’t that different. Sure Kylo was cold and witty where Poe was cordial and charming. But they were both young men who only had their parents in the world, with no future outside staying a criminal and living hidden among the outcasts of their galaxy. 

 

“Kylo!” called Poe, quietly. The young man didn’t hear him or refused to. “Kylo!” Poe tried again, louder. 

“What?” screamed Kylo, finally turning to Poe and the young man felt his heart breaking. 

 

Kylo’s cheeks were damp with tears and his big dark eyes were shining , red and puffy. Poe never saw him so vulnerable. Since the beginning, Kylo has been the confident one, knowing what to do next to find back their parents. But seeing his father, seeing Chewbacca being at the mercy of the Republic broke him, broke his hope and confidence and now he looked like a little boy lost, waiting for his father to come pick up and to whisper words of comfort in his ear. 

 

Poe walked closer to Kylo before awkwardly sliding his arms around Kylo’s big frame, stucking his chest to Kylo’s back and he felt the young man stiffening into his embrace. Poe understood a long time ago that Kylo wasn’t liking to be touched. He spotted it observing Kylo in the different smugglers’ places both of their crews were used to frequent. The young man was always tensing when someone was touching him, except for Han or Chewie. And when he could, he avoided any contact. Except when it was to fight of course. So Poe knew that he was making Kylo uncomfortable currently. But he also hoped that Kylo would understand that Poe was trying to comfort him, in his own way. It wasn’t probably the best way to do it but Poe didn’t think about it before acting. 

 

After long minutes, Poe felt the young man relaxing into his arms and when he felt Kylo cuddling deeper in his embrace, Poe instinctively rubbed his cheek between Kylo’s shoulder blades. Kylo’s body was still throbbing with rage and sadness but Poe could feel the young smuggler finding back some control on his emotions, at least enough to listen to Poe. 

 

“We will get them back.” whispered Poe.

“How?” sighed Kylo and Poe felt as much as exhausted than he was. “I don’t know what to do Poe.” admitted Kylo, looking above his shoulder. 

“That’s okay.” answered Poe, his chin resting on Kylo’s back. 

 

Both stayed silent for a moment, Poe trying to find a way to help their parents, trying to unburden Kylo. Maybe it was time for Poe to be the one reaching his contacts. Sure, Shara was considered as a traitor to the New Republic. But the Damerons still had friends there, people who never believed in the accusations. Maybe Jessika could help him. Poe felt almost nauseous thinking about it. Was he really ready to put Jessika and her promising career in danger? He knew that she would accept, Jessika had the biggest heart he knew except for his mother. Jessika was his only link with his past life. Poe wasn’t sure to want to do that. 

 

Maybe the answer could be coming from his parents’ contacts. He knew that his father’s old team couldn’t help, most of them dead or persona non grata to the New Republic cities. He knew some pilots who used to fly with her mother believed in her innocence but what could they do? They were just pilots. In fact, there was someone who came naturally into Poe’s mind. Someone with enough power to help them. But also someone who stayed silent the last time Shara was in trouble. But this person was their last chance. Poe knew that he would have to convince Kylo and he was pretty sure that Kylo will refuse. Every smuggler in their right mind would refuse. 

 

“Listen! We can wait for the trial-” began Poe but he couldn’t finish his sentence. Kylo took a step back and Poe felt his heart aching due to the sudden emptiness between his arms. 

“A trial?” asked Kylo, dazed. “They will not have a trial.” laughed bitterly Kylo and Poe frowned. 

“They can’t do that!” cried out Poe, shocked. He knew that smugglers didn’t trust the New Republic but even if they made a mistake with his mother, the Republic wasn’t a tyranny like the Empire was. They would never deny a trial to their prisoners. 

“You still believe in the Republic.” whispered Kylo, stunned, his eyes not leaving Poe’s face. “After everything they did to your family. How can you do that?” asked Kylo and Poe saw no wickedness in his eyes, just a real desire to know. 

 

Poe felt like there was more behind Kylo’s hate for the Republic that the contractual hate which came with being a smuggler. Something deeper. Something more personal. Something which prevented Kylo to see that Poe could be right there. The usual frustration he felt in Kylo’s presence came back and Poe wanted to smack into his head to listen to him. 

 

“Listen! Chancellor Organa can-” said Poe but then Kylo exploded. 

“What?” screamed again Kylo. “What will she do? She will help us?” asked the young smuggler, laughing darkly and his face distorted with anger. 

“Yes!” screamed Poe, frustrated. At least he was trying to do something. 

“Like she helped your family when they accused your mother, her friend, of treason?” groaned Kylo, taking a step towards Poe, his fists clenched.

“How do you know for my mother?” whispered Poe, shocked. They did everything to hide this to their new world. Even if it would have helped them to be accepted among their new peers. But they refused it. Doing that would have meant admitting that Shara was guilty. 

“We’re smugglers Poe! Not hermits!” spitted out Kylo. “I know you don’t have any respect for us. But at least, we always believed your mother was innocent. Contrary to some people.” he added, his face showing his disgust. 

“She could have done nothing!” mumbled Poe, his mind buzzing with too many things. 

“She is Leia Fucking Organa! The bloody hero of the Rebellion. Of course she could have done something.” laughed bitterly Kylo and Poe looked down, feeling ashamed because deep down, it was something he always refused to admit to himself but he knew was true. 

 

They said nothing more for long minutes, both facing but unable to look at each other. Poe could hear Kylo’s breath, the young man trying to erase his anger and Poe didn’t want to look at him and to see Kylo looking at him with mockery or pity. Though, when he heard Kylo mumbling something, Poe couldn’t help to look up.

 

Kylo wasn’t looking at him with disdain or pity. In fact, he wasn’t looking at him at all but his eyes were lost in the blue sky above them, his face bathing into the sun. The wind made his hair floating around his face and Poe felt awestruck at how he looked so different than few minutes earlier, when he let his anger taken control of him. There, he was almost peaceful. Like his inner turmoil found some solace. Poe found him beautiful. And he loved to see this Kylo. This Kylo was safe. This Kylo was comforting. This Kylo was someone Poe could trust. 

 

“Among the clouds!” whispered Kylo and slowly, there was a small smile appearing on his lips, brightening his face. 

 

Poe saw him rubbing his own face before finally looking at him. There was no resentment for their earlier confrontation and Poe understood that the young man wasn’t particularly proud of their fight but also that he would never ask forgiveness for it. Poe couldn’t hold it against him. After all, the young man did pretty good points even if Poe wouldn’t want to admit it. The young smuggler bit his lips before walking to Poe, less confident than usually, maybe more exhausted too. Like the two last days made him growing older too fast. Poe could feel that too. 

 

“Listen! I have a plan.” breathed out Kylo and Poe tried to tone down the hope which made his heart jumping into his ribcage. “Are you with me?” he added, shyly, nervous. 

 

Kylo was now so close to Poe that he could feel Kylo’s warmth licking his own skin. Poe looked up at him. They were alone, both vulnerable, having to relate on someone they barely knew. Kylo, for the first time, was explicitly asking for Poe’s trust. 

 

“I am with you.” whispered Poe and Kylo nodded. 

 

They were still lost in each other’s eyes, tasting this new peace established between them, when they heard someone calling them. Looking away from each other, they saw Maz, standing on the entry stairs, both of them blushing, realizing they didn’t know since how long she was there and she may had witnessed their fight and reconciliation. They walked towards her and she handed a card key to Kylo. Both boys frowned before Kylo took it. 

 

“You will need this.” smirked Maz and both men felt relieved to see her acting like her usual self. Like things were normal. 

“Thank you.” answered Poe and she smiled to him before taking Kylo’s hands into hers. 

“May the Force be with you.” said the old woman and Poe felt hope filling his heart to this sentence. 

“I don’t need that.” blurted out Kylo, exasperated. 

“Be careful.” Maz answered, not taking offence to Kylo’s rude comment. 

 

Kylo squinted his eyes, trying to read into Maz’s encrypted gaze, like she knew something they ignored. After a long minute, Kylo nodded before turning his back to her, walking away without another look for her. Poe shared a last glance with Maz before following Kylo, he didn’t know where. But he trusted him. 

 

* * *

 

When Kylo flew the Falcon out of hyperspace few hours later, Poe thought for a second they were back on Tatooine since he could only saw sand front of him. But then, Kylo flew dive and soon, Poe could feel the fresh air coming from the sea under their ship. Poe could hold back a smile. Living in Yavin 4, where the weather was always hot and moist, Poe loved the fresh air you could only find at the sea. 

 

When Poe was finally able to tear his eyes off from the blue ocean, he witnessed Kylo looking at the cliffs with a soft smile, like the one he wore when he was talking to his father. Poe understood that this planet had a special place into Kylo’s heart, even maybe the only place he could have called a home in his nomadic life. 

 

The Falcon was following the coast, flying in parallel with the cliffs. Poe waited patiently to know where they were heading. They flew for few minutes before Poe finally saw it. There, at the top of a cliff was a camp, made of tents. Kylo flew above the camp before landing the ship outside the camp. 

 

Poe and Kylo exited the cockpit and the young smuggler lowered the ramp.

 

“Don’t worry.” whispered Kylo. “We’re safe here.” he added, smiling softly and Poe could hear in his voice that he believed it. The young man stepped outside and Poe followed him. 

 

They were walking towards the camp when Poe saw people running towards them. Suddenly, a bunch of younglings from all species were at their feet, screaming in joy and jumping on Kylo like they waited for his return. Maybe they did. Kylo laughed and smiled to salute them, grabbing as many kids he could between his arms and carrying them, making them laughing harder. Poe couldn’t help to smile fondly. Kylo was so different here. 

 

Adults joined them and at their turn, saluted Kylo, taking him in their arms or kissing his cheeks. For someone not liking to be touched, the young man looked incredibly comfortable among them. Poe decided to trust them instantly. 

 

Then, in the sunlight appeared a small frame and everybody grew silent. Poe saw Kylo straightening his back before stepping towards this shadow, confident and even maybe eager to join them. When the shadow was closer to them, Poe could finally see their face. The sunlight of the dusk made flamboyant ginger hair shining, with some silver strands of hair. The woman was older than them, but not as much as their parents. Maybe 50 years old. Her face was dusted with freckles and a beautiful smile was spreading her lips. She assessed respect and Poe understood that she was the chief of this tribe. 

 

When she spotted Kylo, Poe saw relief and love filling her dark eyes. Kylo didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around the smaller frame of the woman and she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting the young man burying his nose into her neck. Poe saw her whispering something into Kylo’s ear and the young man nodding. After long seconds, she slid her hands into Kylo’s hair before obligating him to look at her. They shared a long look before she rest her forehead against Kylo’s. Their both silhouettes stood out in the sunlight and on Kylo’s face, love was blossoming like it always belonged there. Poe tried to ignore the longing feeling in his stomach. 

 

The woman put her hands on Kylo’s cheeks, looking long at the boy before smiling softly and kissing his forehead. Kylo sighed. Then, he put an arm around the older woman’s shoulders and walked with her towards Poe. The young man could feel the intense eyes of the woman on him and he tried to not shift uncomfortably. 

 

“Poe!” smiled Kylo and his eyes were shining with love for the people around them. “Welcome among the Cloud Riders.” he said and everybody nodded to Poe, welcoming him into their camp, their tribe, trusting Kylo’s judgment. 

 

The Cloud Riders. Poe never heard of them. The Cloud Riders.  _ “Then, I will take you flying among the clouds! I promise you.” _ Poe’s heart warmed. Han brang his boy home. 

 

* * *

 

Few hours later, Poe was sitting outside a tent, wrapped in a multi-coloured blanket and with a mug of warm tea in his hands, watching the sun going down on the ocean. And front of him, another sight he could never forget. Since they landed on Savareen, Kylo has been monopolized by the children of the tribe and he was now playing to the ball with them, bare feet in the sand, soft wind in his hair and laughing a lot, his face looking so young. Poe couldn’t help to smile softly. Kylo looked so different there, not like a smuggler. Just like, a normal guy. Poe wondered if Kylo already thought about leaving his smuggler life. He looked so happy there. So peaceful. Does he already thought about leaving and having a normal life? Could he? Maybe for someone. Poe wondered if he could be this person. 

 

Poe got out of his thoughts, more recurrent these last days, when he heard a chuckle behind him. When he looked up, he saw the Chief, Enfys Nest now that he knew her name, looking down at him with an amused smile. Without a word, she took place next to Poe before her eyes rested on Kylo, now playing the monster chasing kids. 

 

“You never saw him like that, I suppose.” said Enfys, finally looking at Poe and the young man felt himself blushing and being a little bit nervous. Enfys had this incredible aura, it was so obvious and everybody around her was respecting and loving her. Kylo obviously too and Poe wanted for Enfys to appreciate him. 

“No.” whispered Poe. “Well! Maybe with his father.” he added. 

“Yes.” smiled softly Enfys. “Han loves this kid.” she said with a sad spark in her eyes and Poe felt suddenly awful to have bring Han into the conversation, reminding to Enfys that he was missing. 

“I’m sorry.” blurted out Poe, feeling ashamed.

“Don’t worry for me.” whispered Enfys, taking Poe’s hand in hers and Poe wanted to cry, this gesture reminding to him his mother. “We will have them back. Your parents, Han and Chewie.” she smiled softly, pressing Poe’s hand. 

“How can you be so sure? Both of you?” asked Poe. “They’re we don’t know where. And Kylo refuses for me to ask Chancellor Organa’s help-” began to ramble Poe but he stopped when he saw Enfys frowning.

“You asked Kylo to ask help to Leia?” groaned Enfys and Poe could feel the rage rolling under her skin.

“Yes!” answered Poe, hesitant. “Why...why are you all hating her so much?” asked Poe, lost. Sure Chancellor Organa wasn’t popular at all in Outer Rim territories. The Republic wasn’t and as the Head of the Republic, Leia Organa was the first target of outcasts’ grudge. But he never witnessed such hatred for her like he felt it in Kylo and now Enfys. 

 

Enfys looked with intense eyes to Poe and the young man tried to not shift uncomfortably under this scruted gaze. Then, she looked away, her eyes wandering on Kylo’s huge frame being assaulted by a bunch a loud kids. 

 

“Please! Tell me.” begged Poe. “He refuses to talk to me. And...And...Why he can’t trust me?” asked Poe, his eyes full on tears. 

“He trusts you.” answered Enfys, taking Poe’s cheek into her hand. “He wouldn’t have brung you there if he wouldn’t.” 

“He just brang me there because our parents disappeared.” whispered Poe, trying to not let his tears falling down. 

“Kylo owes nothing to anyone.” answered Enfys. “If he decided to help you that’s because he wanted to.”

“We could barely stand each other before...before this.” mumbled Poe. “He doesn’t like me.” added the young man and he hated to sound so defeated. “What?” asked Poe, looking up at Enfys when he heard her chuckling. 

“Today was not the first time I heard about you Poe Dameron.” said Enfys, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Poe frowned, confused. “Yes, you make him frustrated, sometimes angry and wanting to tear off his hair. But most of the time, you’re just making him confused and insecure.” she added and Poe blushed.

“Insecure?” whispered Poe. “I never wanted to.” he added, feeling suddenly awful and wanting to run to Kylo and ask for his forgiveness. 

“I know that.” smiled Enfys. “And he knows it too.” she added with a playful wink for Poe. “Kylo can be stubborn, but he isn’t dishonest. He knows that you’re someone good.”

 

Poe felt his heart jumping into his chest. He always thought that Kylo was despising him. To know that he read all their relationship in the wrong way gave a bitter taste into Poe’s mouth. Things could have been so much different. 

 

“Why...why is he feeling insecure because of me?” asked Poe. “He...he is becoming a legend among the smugglers and...and he is clever and resourceful and funny and-” began to ramble Poe but stopped when he saw the amused eyes of Enfys. 

“He is.” nodded Enfys. “But Kylo always had difficulties to warm up to people, to trust people, to make people liking him. All the things you can do.” sighed Enfys.

“But all smugglers hate me!” exclaimed Poe.

“Smugglers hate everybody!” answered Enfys and Poe had to concede that she was right. “When he looks at you, Kylo sees a multitude of possibilities that he never had the chance to get.” said the Chief. 

“What possibilities?” snarked Poe. “I’m stuck in a life I can’t adapt to. Kylo is a smuggler and a damn good one!” 

“But he never had the choice.” whispered back Enfys. 

“He...he doesn’t like this life?” asked Poe, incredulous. He couldn’t imagine Kylo doing something else. It felt so natural to him.

“Ho! He loves it.” smiled Enfy. “It’s in his genetics.” she added and Poe couldn’t hold back his smile. “But sometimes, he wondered what could have been his life if his mother didn’t abandon him.” said Enfys and Poe heard the same anger in her voice like when they talked about Chancellor Organa. 

 

At this thought, something kinda clicked into Poe’s mind. But Poe couldn’t believe it. He looked at Kylo, long, trying to catch his eyes, wanting for the man to tell him that what Poe just thought about was silly. But when he looked at Enfys, he knew that he understood too well Kylo’s biggest secret. 

 

“That’s not possible.” whispered Poe, shaking his head. “She...she would never have done that.” 

“And yet, she did it.” groaned back Enfys. 

“But...if Leia Organa would have been pregnant, she wouldn’t have been able to hide it.” exclaimed Poe, standing up, refusing to believe it. 

“The time after the war was very confused.” answered Enfys. “She disappeared for an entire year, supposedly being wounded. I believed it. Everybody believed it.” huffed with bitterness Enfys. “Imagine my surprise when Han appeared months later with a baby into his arms.” she added, 

“What happened?” asked Poe, stunned, slumping back on the bench next to Enfys. 

“They fell in love. Han and her.” explained Enfys, sighing. “But suddenly the war was over and Han wasn’t good enough for her anymore.” she added, angry. “And their child would have been a burden for her future career.” she ended and Poe felt Enfys’ rage infiltrating his heart. 

 

He didn’t want to believe it. But was it so ridiculous? She did nothing to help his mother, was it so inconceivable to imagine her sacrificing an innocent for her own career? Even if it was a child? Poe felt nausea raising up in his throat. 

 

“Does...does Kylo know?” struggled to ask Poe, his teary eyes looking at the young smuggler, seeming so carefree. Like he didn’t know, like he didn’t care. Poe couldn’t imagine to know that one of his parents didn’t want him and still be able to smile, to not destroy everything like Kylo was doing it currently. 

“We’re family. We don’t lie to each other. Not about something like that.” answered Enfys and Poe felt relieved to know that this story couldn’t hurt Kylo more than it already did. Now, Poe could begin to understand from where came Kylo’s anger. Poe could begin to understand Kylo. 

 

Poe couldn’t have imagined how things turned. With him shaking in anger and wanting to tear apart the galaxy and everything he ever believed in. With Kylo laughing like nothing could hurt him, finding peace into a storm. Poe couldn’t looking away from Kylo’s face, bathing in the sunset light. And finally, the hate disappeared from his heart. Kylo was still there, fighting everyday, laughing with the family he found for himself. The family that Han gave to him. It was time for Han Solo to come home. 

 

* * *

 

It was later that night, when the sky was finally dark than Poe joined Kylo to meet with Enfys and her Cloud Riders under the biggest tent. When both men entered, Kylo instinctively joined Enfys’ side and Poe, still troubled by what he learnt earlier stayed away from him, not knowing how Kylo would react if he knew that Poe knew his big secret. 

 

Poe saw Kylo giving the card key of Maz to Enfys and when they slid it into the holoprojector, a map appeared. Poe recognized Vandor, an old refinery used by the Empire which the New Republic decided to transform into a highest security prison. Poe heard that it was impossible for people to escape it and he felt his heart freezing. They were so close. But then, when he looked around him, he saw none of the people present looking hopeless like he felt. Instead, on the Cloud Riders’ faces were a satisfied smile and soon, all of them were establishing a plan and Poe felt excluded of this tribe he wasn’t belonging in. With a last look for Kylo, too focused on establishing a strategy, Poe left the tent, his mind and heart lost in to many confused thoughts and too many unexpected feelings. 

 

* * *

 

“You probably think even less of me than you already did.” said a voice behind him and when turned around, Poe saw Kylo standing there, a strange spark of accepted defeat into his eyes and Poe hated it. 

“She told you?” answered Poe and Kylo nodded before taking a seat next to Poe. 

“Enfys is the only mother I knew.” replied Kylo. “Probably the best mother I could have.” he added with a soft smile. 

 

Both stayed silent. Poe was feeling nervous, wondering how Kylo, known for being so impulsive, could keep his calm. 

 

“We’re leaving tomorrow. After having free our parents, you will get rid off me.” announced Kylo, ready to stand up but Poe grabbed his wrist.

“Why...Why are you thinking that I hate you?” groaned Poe, frustrated. 

“Because you did.” answered Kylo, his deadpan face troubling Poe. 

“I don’t.” exclaimed Poe, letting go Kylo’s wrist. 

“Oh please!” laughed bitterly Kylo. “Organa betrayed your family and you’re still kissing her arse.” he groaned and Poe blushed. “I wasn’t worth her time. Why would I be worth yours?” he added before turning away. 

 

Poe felt the usual frustration coming back into his veins. But he refused to let it win. Not this time. They needed to explain themselves once and for all. Poe wouldn’t let Kylo go away and do like nothing of the last two days happened between them. He refused to go back there. 

 

“I don’t disrespect you.” exclaimed Poe and he saw Kylo stopping to walk but not looking at him. Not yet. 

 

Poe felt his heart beating faster. It was time. Time to expose his heart to Kylo. To trust him. Wholly. Poe took a deep breath and walked towards Kylo.

 

“You intimidate me.” admitted Poe and he finally saw Kylo looking at him, frowning.

“What?” asked Kylo, incredulous. 

“You intimidate me.” repeated Poe. “I...I always thought that smugglers were criminals, drunkards, people without honor. And...and then I met you. And you’re nothing like I imagined smugglers to be.” breathed out Poe, finally coming front of Kylo. 

“I’m worst.” spitted out Kylo and Poe shook violently his own head.

“Better.” replied Poe. “You...you’re charming. You have honor. Some ethics. You...you care.” whispered Poe, finally looking up at his companion. “You’re someone good, Kylo.” added the young man, his fingers softly stroking Kylo’s chest. He could feel Kylo’s heart beating under his hands. 

“She-” began Kylo but Poe stopped him.

“She was wrong.” replied the young man, knowing exactly what happened in his companion’s mind. 

“How can you be so sure?” asked Kylo, his voice so low and deep, sending shivers to Poe’s spine. 

“Because I observed you. In the last eight years, I looked at you. And yes, you drive me completely crazy most of the time. But- but you always acted with your heart.” breathed out Poe and he heard Kylo’s breath hitching. 

“Too much heart.” mumbled Kylo and Poe came closer. 

“You can’t never have too much heart.” whispered Poe and he saw Kylo wrinkled his nose.

“You’re a fool!” murmured Kylo and Poe saw the spark into his eyes. The young man felt relieved.

“Maybe I am.” answered Poe, his eyes into Kylo’s intense deep gaze. 

 

Poe felt the same spark between them than in the alcove on Tatooine, where they let go the control and give up to their desire. How much Poe wanted to taste these full lips again. It looked like Kylo heard him because in the following second, he was crushing his mouth against Poe’s and the young man answered to this kiss with the same greed and hunger than Kylo. 

 

Poe lost track of time after this kiss, letting Kylo leading him towards their tent, letting Kylo laying him down on the thin mattress, letting Kylo taking off his clothes, slowly before taking his own, appearing in the warm light of the fire burning outside. He looked beautiful. Different than on Tatooine where everything felt rushed between them. There, they took their time. Poe shivered under Kylo’s lips for what it felt like hours. And he himself couldn’t stop to put his hands in Kylo’s hair and hearing the young man feeding him with his moans. And when Kylo slid in him, Poe sighed, feeling like he belonged to this man. 

 

Tatooine left Poe’s mind. In his arms, against his warm skin, this man, this Kylo was nothing like the impersonal lover he experienced before. Poe believed all the praising words that Kylo was whispering into his ear. Poe felt every kiss into his bones. Poe wanted to cry at the softness of Kylo’s caresses on his body. Poe could feel the sun of Savareen on Kylo’s skin. He could smell the ocean breeze in his hair. And feeling Kylo’s weighted pressing on his body. Poe felt like every cell into his body was coming to life under Kylo’s hands, Kylo’s lips, Kylo’s skin, Kylo’s eyes. And when Kylo came in Poe’s body, the young man sighed before coming with soft words whispered into his ear. 

 

Before falling asleep into Kylo’s embrace, Poe observed longly his lover sleeping, his strong face looking delicate, wondering if it would be the last time he could witness the young man being vulnerable, if he would be able to make love to Kylo another time. Wondering if it was the beginning of something. 

 

* * *

 

Poe found Kylo standing at the edge of the cliff the next morning, his hair flowing into the wind and his profile being bathed in the light of the sunrise. With his shirt opened on his naked chest, Poe could spot the marks of their night on Kylo’s pale body and Poe couldn’t help to feel proud of himself. Kylo has been his. Even if it was just for a night. 

 

“We’re leaving in an two hours.” said Kylo without looking to Poe when he stood at his side. 

 

Poe nodded before following Kylo’s example and losing his eyes on the horizon. Poe didn’t know if he wanted to break the silence. Maybe it would be better if both of them didn’t talk about it. If things stayed like that. But Poe never has been good with letting things to hazard. 

 

“Kylo!” called nervously Poe and the young man turned towards him, his face not having anymore this openness Poe witnessed last night. Poe felt suddenly sad, like he lost something. “What happens now?” asked Poe. 

“Well! We’re going to free our parents.” answered Kylo but Poe saw that he knew what Poe meant but didn’t want to answer. 

“And about us?” asked Poe, wanting for the young man to still be as frank as Poe always knew him. 

“I don’t know.” answered Kylo and in his eyes, Poe could see that the most honest he could be. 

“I suppose I should feel lucky you didn’t say no straight.” smiled sadly Poe. 

 

Kylo took a step towards Poe before sliding his hand on Poe’s cheek. 

 

“That’s the best I can give you.” said Kylo and Poe nodded, biting his lower lip so he wouldn’t cry. No need to make a scandal. They were both adults. 

“I know.” answered Poe, smiling softly. 

 

Kylo’s thumb brushed against Poe’s cheekbone before the young smuggler kissed softly Poe’s cheek. It tasted like a goodbye. Then Kylo disappeared and Poe was left alone, the ocean wind revealing a tear rolling along Poe’s cheek, where Kylo’s hand was, before dying on his lips, tasting like a farewell. 

 

* * *

 

Vandor was swept by harsh winds and Poe felt grateful to have back on him the parka Kylo gave him when they went on Hoth. The Falcon was flying between the mountains. Poe was grateful that Kylo was into the cockpit. Poe wasn’t sure he would be able to look at him without feeling this emptiness into his heart. He needed to focus on their mission, to free his parents and then, maybe after all of that, he would be able to forget Kylo and what could have happened between them. 

 

Poe was lost into in thoughts when Enfys stepped out the cockpit, her face in a frown and Poe knew things got complicated. The young man sighed. Why could nothing have gone well in all this story? 

 

“We have a problem.” announced Enfys. “Looks like they enforced their security since Maz got the informations.” she said and Poe grabbed harder his blaster. 

“Why?” asked one of the Cloud Riders.

“I don’t know. But it announces nothing good.” sighed Enfys. “And we will need a new way to enter into the prison.” 

 

Everybody looked slightly defeated for a minute before Poe saw them already trying to establish a new strategy. Poe looked at the grey blue sky he could spotted through the windows of the Falcon’s cockpit. They were too close to succeed. He would not leave this planet without his parents. He was ready to everything. And he knew that Kylo was too. 

 

“I have an idea.” exclaimed Poe and every look turned on him. 

 

It was an high risk. But it was probably the first time in the last eight years that Poe finally thought like a smuggler. It didn’t feel as weird as Poe thought. 

 

* * *

 

It was a really bad idea and Poe shouldn’t have shared it. Of freaking course, Kylo Solo and these Cloud Riders, people who Han Solo loved, agreed with his plan and went with it. But now, with a hood on his head and his wrists in handcuffs, Poe began to regret it. The only comfort he had was that Kylo was in the same situation than him. 

 

The Millenium Falcon was hidden behind some mountains further with one of the Cloud Riders waiting for their signal to come pick up them once they would have free the prisoners. Poe and Kylo would be bring to the prison door - bold move but Enfys and Kylo apparently loved it - and two Riders would ask for the reward for their capture. 

 

Poe felt the swoop-bike he was on stopping and Auromae, the Rider in charge of Poe, helped him to going down the bike. Enfys was the one in charge of Kylo and the young man tried to calm down. Enfys and her gang probably did that a lot of time before. He just needed to trust them. 

 

Poe heard the door opening and Enfys talking to the guard. Poe stayed still but was nervous and he could felt Kylo being tense next to him. The young man tried to focus on the situation but with the hood, it was complicated to understand what they were saying. But soon, Poe was pushed forward and he understood that their plan worked when they stepped inside. 

 

In the following minute, Poe could heard Enfys and Auromae taking care of the pair of guards and when they took off the hoods from Poe and Kylo’s heads, he could see them passed out on the floor. 

 

“High security prison?” smirked Kylo once he was free of his handcuffs.

“The Republic lied.” said Enfys while freeing Poe at his turn.

“Does it surprise you?” grumbled Auromae and Kylo threw him an amused look.

 

Poe got amused by this banter in such a situation and it took him few seconds to realize that he wasn’t stressed anymore. Ho! He began to like this life. Poe and Kylo quickly changed into the guard uniforms and Poe felt grateful that the guards here had to wear masks. It would make the mission easier. 

 

“Alright!” whispered Enfys. “Boys, you’re finding your parents. You have fifteen minutes to join us to the meeting point.” she added. 

 

Poe and Kylo nodded before grabbing their blasters. They were ready to leave when Enfys stopped them. 

 

“Take care of each other there.” ordered Enfys and they both nodded, like little boys. 

 

Then Enfys and Auromae disappeared into a corridor to let the rest of the Cloud Riders in and both men took another corridor, leading towards the cells. It was time to have back their parents. 

 

* * *

 

Actually, they didn’t take long to find their parents. They just had to follow the sounds of an argument resonating through the corridors. Once closer, Poe could finally make out some sentences. 

 

“ _ Why do you hate us so much Han? _ ” screamed Kes Dameron and Poe never remembered having heard so much sadness and desperation in his father’s voice. It stopped him immediately and he stopped Kylo to enter into the room. He wanted to hear Han’s answer. He wanted answers. 

 

_ “You gave up on me.”  _ answered Han Solo and his voice was so cold, something Poe never heard, the old smuggler always having warmth or snark in his words, never coldness, never blindfolded hate. Poe looked at Kylo and he saw with the frown on his face that the boy wasn’t used of this tone neither.  _ “I thought you were my family and you chose them. Over me. Like- everybody else.”  _ added Han and Poe felt his heart crying for the old man.  _ “You...you didn’t even give a chance to my boy.” _ said Han and Poe almost heart Han’s heart breaking while he said this words. 

 

Poe suddenly, began to understand who really was Han Solo. Not the smuggler, not the legend. The man. A father. A father who wasn’t ready to raise up a son but who did everything to offer the best life ot his boy. A father who just wanted the best for the person he loved the most in the world. This Han Solo was something that Poe could trust. Someone he could love. 

 

_ “Han! _ ” said softly Shara and Poe almost cried when he heard again his mother’s voice.  _ “We’re so sorry. But… how could we have believed she was able of that?” _ asked Shara and the young man guessed his mother was crying now. 

_ “You could ask her when she will come to see us.” _ answered Han and everybody, the Damerons like Poe and Kylo outside were surprised. 

 

“The extra security.” whispered Kylo, looking at Poe and even with the mask on, Poe could guess the horror in Kylo’s eyes. 

“She is coming today.” answered Poe, feeling cold sweat rolling down along his spine. They needed to get them out of there quickly. It was now or never. 

 

* * *

 

Poe and Kylo barged in the cells and the four prisoners looked at them. Poe took off his mask and ran to his parents, crashing into their arms through the bars and when he felt their embrace, Poe finally cried, feeling truly at peace in the last three days. They did it, they got their parents back. 

 

Kylo took off his mask too but the welcome was very less warm. 

 

“What are you doing here?” groaned Han.

“You’re welcome.” snarked back Kylo while working on the lock. 

“You can’t stay here. She is coming there.” said Han and Poe could heard the despair in his voice. “You need to leave.”

“Not without you.” groaned back Kylo and both men defied each other in silence. 

 

The Damerons looked at this wordless duel when Chewie put his hand on Han’s shoulder. It seemed like the Wookie knew what his old friend needed and the old smuggler finally nodded to his son. It was the moment Kylo managed to open the lock. 

 

The four older smugglers stepped outside their cell and Poe took properly his parents in his arms while Chewie crushed Kylo against his chest. From the corner of his eye, Poe could see Han taking his son in his arms and whispering something into his ear. Poe could see the young man nodding before burying his nose in his father’s neck. Poe smiled softly, feeling relieved for himself and for Kylo when the alarms blurted out in a piercing sound. 

 

“Let’s go!” announced Kylo before handing his blaster to Chewie and taking two smaller into his jacket to give one to his father and keeping the other one to himself. Poe did the same with his parents. “Enfys waits for us.” he added, taking the lead of their group. 

 

Poe naturally followed him and behind them, their parents, trusting their boys to bring them outside of this hellish jail.

 

* * *

 

The meeting point was on a platform towards the top of the mountain where the prison was. Enfys decided that it was the best point for the Falcon to pick them up. The group of prisoners got pretty lucky into the corridors, all the guards already at the platform, fighting against the Cloud Riders. 

 

When they arrived on the platform, the Falcon was already there and Enfys and her gang were retreating towards the ship, the ramp already done. It was the chaos with blaster shots around them and the six newcomers separated naturally in three pairs. The Damerons spouses got together while Chewie and Han naturally relied on each other. It let Poe with Kylo and the young man had to admit that they were working good together. 

 

They were all fighting their way through the guards who were separating them from the Falcon and their freedom. They were almost there when suddenly, a new ship appeared in the sky and Poe, with horror, recognized the Chancellor ship. Poe tried to find Kylo but this second of distraction was enough for the guard near him to knock him out. 

 

* * *

 

When Poe opened back his eyes, he could see the Falcon taking his leave and his parents screaming for him on the ramp. Poe felt nauseous. He didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to die there. He was finally finding some joy in this new life. And he wanted to see Kylo again. With his last strength, Poe got up on his feet before running towards the Falcon while the Riders were shooting on the guards in his back. 

 

“POE! WATCH OUT!!!” screamed Kylo and Poe turned around to see a blaster shot charging at all speed towards him. 

 

Poe froze and air left his lungs. He thought he got touched when the blaster shot froze at few centimeters from him. Poe took few seconds to find back his breath and he almost collapsed at shock. Around him, everything went silent, everything stopped and he looked up, he saw that everybody was as much shocked as him. 

 

Poe turned around and saw Kylo, his big eyes terrified and his hand reaching out towards Poe. Towards the blaster shot.  _ May the Force be with you! _ Maz knew. She knew since the beginning. Kylo had the Force. And he just discovered it. 

 

Poe saw newcomers joining the guards and at their head, he recognized Chancellor Organa and at her side, Luke Skywalker, surrounded by some padawans. Poe could felt anger boiling into his veins when he saw Leia Organa walking front of Kylo like she did nothing wrong to him. Poe fought his instinct to go to her and to ask her how she could have lied all her life. But he refused to waste anymore time with her. He had a life to live. A life she couldn’t steal to him this time. 

 

Poe ran towards the Falcon and he didn’t turned away when he heard an explosion behind him. He could only see Kylo reaching  out for him, screaming to him to take his hand. Poe ran faster. He wanted this life. He wanted it more than he ever wanted anything else in his life. 

 

The Falcon was already taking height. So Poe jumped. 

 

* * *

 

Poe felt the cold floor of the Falcon under his back and he tried to find back his breath. He was alive. Alive and free. He couldn’t believe it. He felt the luckiest man in the world. Then, he saw Kylo appearing above him. His big dark eyes wet and his messy hair framing his beautiful face. Now, Poe was the luckiest man in the world. Both looked at each other, barely believing that they did it and they were both alive. 

 

Then, in a synchronized move, Kylo bent to take Poe’s mouth in his and Poe grabbed Kylo’s hair to drag him to his lips. Poe felt Kylo pressing his body on his and the young man sighed. He was alive and Kylo was kissing him. Poe was almost ready to do that everyday just for this reward. What began like a desperate kiss to affirm their survival transformed into a languorous kiss and they broke their embrace only when they heard someone coughing. 

 

When they looked up, everybody was looking at them and Poe blushed hard, especially when he crossed his parents’ surprised eyes. Kylo got back on his feet before giving his hand to Poe to help to stand up. Both boys stick together when they felt everybody’s attention on them and it was Enfys who came to their rescue, asking to let them alone. 

 

“Hi sweetheart!” said Han with a cocky smile, sliding an hand around her waist before kissing quickly Enfys’ lips. 

 

Poe didn’t believe what he just saw but when he looked up at Kylo, the young man didn’t seem surprised and Poe supposed it wasn’t so unusual. 

 

“What are you doing there?” asked Han with a wink.

“Saving your arse. Again. And again.” answered Enfys, serious but Poe could see the relief in her eyes. 

“I didn’t need help!” grinned Han. Poe felt Kylo tensing against him.

“You’re an idiot. Both of you.” screamed Kylo, looking at his father and Chewie. “You both too.” he added, turning towards Poe’s parents. 

 

Poe saw his father opening his mouth, ready to fight back but Poe didn’t let him. 

 

“He is right.” exclaimed Poe with a stern look for his parents and the young man got the satisfaction to see his parents being ashamed.

“What were you thinking?” groaned Kylo. “Accepting a job without telling anybody where you were. That was stupid. Can you fucking imagine what we had to do to find you?” rambled the young man and Poe could see him becoming angrier. 

 

Poe wanted to help him but Han was already stepping towards his son, grabbing the face of his son. Then, he took him in his arms and Poe saw Kylo cuddling against his father’s body. 

 

“I’m sorry Kiddo.” whispered Han before kissing Kylo’s hair.

“No more job without me.” mumbled Kylo, clenching his father’s jacket between his fingers.

“Alright.” replied Han, pressing harder his little bandit into his arms. 

 

Poe saw all the Riders smiling to the pair of Solo men being engulfed into Chewie’s embrace and the Wookie managing to lift them up from the floor to press them against him. When they were back on their feet, Han let got Kylo and the young man hugged Chewie. 

 

“So…” began hesitantly Kes. “And now?” asked the man, looking at his former friend and Poe saw that his father wanting nothing more than to beg for forgiveness. 

“Maybe...maybe we could become associate.” answered Han and everybody looked at him like he was becoming crazy. 

“It sounds good.” whispered shyly Shara and Han looked at her before offering a uncomfortable smile to her. 

“It doesn’t mean I forgive you.” answered Han, his eyes turning cold. “Not yet.” he added, softly and both Damerons spouses looked at him, unable to hide the spark of hope flashing in their eyes. “But- our boys seem to get along pretty well.” smiled Han and Poe heard his parents chuckling while Kylo and he were blushing hard. “And I will do everything for my boy to be happy.” finished Han, serious. 

 

Shara threw a look to Poe, then to Kylo before nodding and tending her hand towards Han. With some hesitation, the old smuggler took it and Poe and Kylo shared an incredulous look, wondering if it was really happening. 

 

“Where are we going now?” asked Enfys.

“Well-”began Kes and Han at the same time and their sons winced. The cohabitation would be difficult.

“I wasn’t asking to you.” said Enfys. “I was asking to your bosses!” she added, amused. 

“We don’t have bosses!” grumbled Han, offended.

“Now you have.” chuckled Enfys, pointing to Kylo and Poe standing side by side.

 

Both boys froze, anxious about the idea Enfys just affirmed. But then, everybody, Kes and Han included, looked at them. Poe blushed and then, he felt someone taking his hand and entwining their fingers. He looked up at Kylo and in his eyes, he could see all the same doubts than he had. Poe pressed back Kylo’s fingers and when he saw the realization appearing on Kylo’s face, he didn’t hold back his smile. 

 

“So! Where are we going?” asked Han, a spark of mischief in his eyes and Poe had to admit that it was good to see it again.

“Maz’s Castle.” answered Kylo. “I have some questions for her.” he added. 

 

Han nodded, amused, before showing the cockpit to Poe and Kylo. Poe smiled shyly at Han before following Kylo’s lead. 

 

* * *

 

Finally alone into the cockpit, the realization of everything which just happened hit Poe hard and the young man needed few seconds to find back his right mind. He saw Kylo looking at him, amused, and Poe grinned to him before standing on his tiptoes to kiss Kylo’s smile. 

 

“We did it.” whispered Poe, laughing in incredulity, his forehead resting against Kylo’s. 

“We even managed to make peace between our parents.” added Kylo with a cocky smile. 

“We work well together.” answered Poe, his nose brushing along Kylo’s jawline. 

“Who would have believe it?” replied Kylo with a wink for his lover. 

 

Poe laughed before kissing again the young smuggler. Kylo took Poe’s hand, kissing it softly before dragging Poe in the pilot’s seat. 

 

“You- you want me to pilot the Falcon?” asked Poe, feeling his heart buzzing with surprise and excitement. 

“You’re the boss now.” answered Kylo, cheeky. 

“You too.” answered Poe, an amused smile on his lips.

“Oh! Believe me! I count using my new title pretty soon.” said Kylo, his burning eyes piercing through Poe’s face. 

 

Poe grinned to his lover, warmth spreading into his stomach. He couldn’t wait to see that. 

 

“The Falcon is yours, Captain Dameron!” announced Kylo and Poe felt emotional when he spotted the happy grin on Kylo’s lips. Oh yes! He was definitely loving this new life. 

 

Poe grabbed the joystick, wondering when was the last time he felt so happy. If he ever felt so happy. Kylo stood up before putting something above them and when he got back to his seat, Poe could see golden dices hanging.

 

“For luck.” smiled Kylo when he saw Poe’s curious eyes. 

“Do we need some?” asked Poe, amused. 

“It worked well for us until now.” smiled softly Kylo, looking almost shy and Poe felt his heart racing into his chest. 

 

Kylo’s hand joined Poe’s hand on the hyperdrive command and both men pushed. Towards a new adventure. A new life. Even maybe finding a new nemesis. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
> Our Tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


End file.
